


soft to the touch, feels like love

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Patrick accidentally wears one of David's sweaters and learns how much both he and David love it.





	soft to the touch, feels like love

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea came from the same conversation as [lavender, cedar, and pine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395381/). This story is now the longest one I have written and I didn't plan that when I started out. I guess I have a lot of thoughts about sweaters.
> 
> Thanks to oscarwildewannabe for being the beta for this story and go check out their work it's SO good.
> 
> Title of the story comes from Kacey Musgraves's Velvet Elvis.

The first time it happened it was an accident. Patrick had woken up early in the morning and with barely opened eyes he grabbed the clothes closest to him. It wasn’t until he stretched up to grab a mug from the cabinet that he noticed the sleeve to his sweater didn’t show his wrist, it was then he realized it wasn’t _his_ but _David’s_. 

Patrick had thought about wearing David’s sweaters before, they were so soft when he hugged David or nuzzled his face when they cuddled, so sometimes he wondered how it would feel if he wore the sweater himself. Would it feel just as soft? Would it feel just as good as the hugs David gave him, or even better? Now actually wearing David’s sweater it was even better than Patrick could believe. He felt content, safe, and almost how he was when David was around. As the water boiled Patrick brought down another mug and set it aside for when David would eventually wake up. Patrick placed the infuser in his mug and then poured in the water As he slowly walked back to prevent any tea from spilling or tripping over anything he could see in the early morning light he wondered how David would feel about Patrick wearing his sweaters. Patrick knew how much care David took in his clothes, he’s spent many a Sunday watching David wash his sweaters, letting them dry, and carefully folding them and putting them away. He sat his tea on the side table and carefully crawled back under the covers. Maybe he should take the sweater off before David woke up? Patrick could take the sweater off and then when David woke up he could broach the subject. Yeah that would be the best choice. He grabbed the end of the sweater and before he could get any farther he heard a sleep snore grunt from David. Patrick quickly took his hands off the sweater and watched as David began to nuzzle his face into the pillow before slowly opening his eyes. 

David had a sleepy grin on his face. “Morning honey,” David said as he stretched his hand out to pet at Patrick’s thigh.

“Good morning David,” Patrick replied as he grasped the hand that was on his thigh, “do you have any plans today or will it be mostly spent in bed?”

“Mmm, I definitely plan on spending at least the morning in bed, whether or not I go back to sleep in that time is up to you.” David grinned as he let go of Patrick’s hand and started to playfully creep up Patrick’s arm. David stopped and looked at what he was touching “This is mine.”

Patrick let out a sigh. “Yes, it’s yours. I didn’t mean to put it on, it’s just when I woke up it was the first thing I grabbed and I didn’t realize it until I was in the kitchen and I was gonna take it off but…” 

David put his finger on Patrick’s mouth “Shh, Patrick it’s fine,” David said as he took his finger away from Patrick’s mouth.

“Are you sure?” Patrick said softly.

“Of course, and if I’ve done or said something for you to think that then I’m sorry.”

“Well I’ve seen how you take care of your sweaters and how you get around certain people.”

“Yeah, well you aren’t Roland or his child and we’ve been together for years now, I trust you,” David said as he went up to hold Patrick’s face in his hands, “Besides from what I can see you look pretty cute.”

Patrick grinned “Would you like a better look?”

David shook his head affirmatively.

Patrick got out of the bed and slowly started to move around in a circle, arms slightly extended out. “How do I look?”

The sweater that Patrick had put on was the black sweater with the white heart over the chest. It fell a couple inches below his waist and part of his hands were covered by the sleeves. David thought he looked adorable and cozy in it. It was just a little too big for him and the way Patrick looked and his expression made him look vulnerable in way that David didn’t see often and he felt a wave of protectiveness.

“Part of me wishes you had worn my sweaters before now because you look absolutely wonderful. Just a little dash of boy next door appeal.”

“Glad I’m fulfilling some kind of fantasy for you,” Patrick said as he crawled back onto the bed to give David a kiss, pushing David onto his back.

David broke off the kiss “I wouldn’t call it a fantasy just a general appreciation.”

“Okay David,” Patrick replied with a grin moving to give kisses on David’s neck.

\---

After that Patrick started to wear David’s sweaters on the weekend or late in the evening. Sometimes Patrick would hold up a sweater for David’s opinion or David would pick out a sweater. They would go about their day or evening the same way they always had in the past but things were just a little bit different. David had always been tactile and affectionate in their relationship but whenever Patrick wore one of his sweaters, he always tried to touch Patrick. A quick brush of the elbow or shoulder, long caresses over his arms or back, and cuddles on the couch or bed but pressed up to Patrick as humanly possible. Patrick responded in kind, reaching his hand out to meet David’s touch, wrapping his arm around David when they cuddled, and David sometimes even noticed that Patrick would absentmindedly touch the sweater moving his hand back and forth on his arm or belly. They both however, could not keep the smiles off their faces when Patrick was wearing them.

\---

One day, Patrick and David were sitting on the couch and Patrick was wearing the Love Me Tender sweater. David had his feet in Patrick’s lap reading a book. Patrick was sitting up and had abandoned his book staring at David’s legs as he rubbed his hand up and down them. 

“Obviously I’ve noticed that we both like me wearing your sweaters, but is there any particular reason besides me looking cute?” Patrick said lifting his head up to look at David.

David sets his book down. “Well we’ve already talked about how I trust you, but I guess it goes a bit deeper than that. The only other person whose worn my clothes is Stevie…”

“Wait Stevie’s worn your clothes? I’ve never seen that.” 

David gave a soft smile, “She doesn’t do it as often. It started because my dad told me I had to get my clothes out of his closet and I ran out of room so I tried to get rid of some of them. That didn’t work out so Stevie allowed me to store them in the honeymoon suite on the condition I let her borrow them sometime. She used to borrow them quite a bit but it’s been awhile since that’s happened.”

“Huh, but I’m assuming that’s not all.”

“No. I’ve always used clothes as an armor to protect myself, give off the appearance of don’t fuck with me. Sometimes hook-ups would accidentally take them when they were sneaking out or I left them behind sometimes when I was kicked out of their place. My friendship with Stevie helped shed my armor a bit, but trusting you, being in this relationship has made it possible for me not to worry and just give up the armor, or at least let you hang on to it for a while.”

Patrick grabbed David’s face, “God David,” and kissed him with it quickly intensified. After several minutes they slowed down and then Patrick broke it off, just resting his head on David’s forehead.

“Okay so now you know why I like it, but you’ve never mentioned yourself before. Care to share with the class?,” David said.

“Well when I was with Rachel it was kind of expected that she would borrow my clothes. Lend her my jacket or coat if it was cold, use my shirts as pajamas. Our friends thought it was cute and I didn’t really mind but sometimes I thought ‘Why can’t I have that, why can’t I be the person who gets to wear their SO’s clothes?’ It wasn’t until I was in a relationship with you that it became a possibility and I _really_ like it David. Wearing your sweaters makes me feel like I’m just getting one long hug from you.” 

David was quiet as he took in Patrick’s words, scrunching his face to keep back his emotions. “I didn’t think it would mean that much to you.

“I didn’t really either until I started wearing them.” Patrick said as tucked his feet up so he could cuddle with David on the couch.

\---

Patrick was sitting at the foot of the bed watching David get dressed. It was always nice to just sit there and watch the process as the repetition was soothing for Patrick. David was putting on his sweater when Patrick thought of it. It wasn’t until David came back into the room and began putting on his rings that Patrick asked “How would you feel if I wore one of your sweaters to work? I probably wouldn’t do it often, maybe a couple of times.”

David paused. “I hadn’t thought about that. I really don’t know how I would feel...could I pick out the sweater? I think I would feel a bit better that way.”

“I don’t have to wear them anywhere else except inside of the apartment, but if you feel comfortable with it, I wouldn’t mind if you picked the sweater.”

David walked over to the cubby where most of his sweaters were stored and pulled out one of his many solid black sweaters and walked back to Patrick to place it on his lap. “Here let’s start with something basic, don’t want to freak anyone out thinking that you finally had a bit of fashion sense.”

Patrick grinned as he pulled the sweater over his head. “Well they should know I could never compete with you so the next best thing is just wear your clothes.”

Patrick honestly thought more people would notice that the sweater wasn’t his; while it wasn’t completely out of his realm of clothing he thought that someone would at least notice the fact that it was loose around the shoulders and longer in the arms. He went back to working on the inventory list. He continued working on it until he heard the bell ring, glanced up, and saw it was Stevie. She walked through the store absently staring until she picked up a bottle of wine and headed towards the counter.

“Someone looks cozy today.” Stevie said a smile slowly spreading across her face.

“Well, it is a bit chilly today so I thought I would wear clothes appropriate for the weather.”

“Mm, and is there a requirement that it has to be your fiancé’s clothes that you wear?” 

“No, but I’m surprised you noticed, nobody else has today.”

“I’ve seen his collection, besides you have a bit of a sweater paw situation going on” Stevie said as she pointed to Patrick’s arms. 

Patrick rang up the wine and Stevie paid. Right before she walked through the door she turned around. "It's a good look for you, wearing that sweater, although next time you should wear one of the more out there ones."

Patrick didn’t think about that comment until the next time Stevie came over to the apartment for dinner she wore David's don't shirt. Patrick grinned when he saw Stevie. "Not a sweater?" 

"Seems like your department now, besides when you and David get a bigger place David won't need the motel room to store his clothes so this is probably one of the last times I'll wear them."

As soon as she said that David came through the door. He dropped his bag on the counter before he walked over to Patrick to give him a kiss on the cheek and squeeze his shoulders "Missed you."

"Missed you too. I hope your day was good," Patrick replied. 

"It was for the most part…," David paused when he saw Stevie, "I see everyone is enjoying wearing my clothes."

"Well David you did give us permission you can't be too surprised when we follow through," Patrick said.

"I know it's just a little weird to see. I hadn't thought about you both wearing them at the same time."

"I'd like to think that I look the best," Patrick said gesturing to the black sweater with gray coming up from the hem. 

"It's not like there's much competition, you're his fiancé," Stevie remarked. 

"We'll I'd like to think this could be judged without any bias."

"Oh no, I'm biased but you'd still win regardless," David said. 

\---

Patrick watched as David put on his hoodie and walked into the kitchen. 

"Have you ever considered wearing my clothes?," Patrick asked when David came back to the bed holding two mugs. Patrick grabbed his mug and gave David a quick kiss. 

"Not really. I was never one of those people who wore someone else's clothes. I already had a curated fashion sense, why would I subject myself to someone else's?"

"I'd like to think I have better fashion sense than some of them."

"It's really cute you think that but you don't." David went to the closet and pulled out one of Patrick's button-ups. "I'm gonna put it on but I'll probably look ridiculous." He took off his hoodie and then put his arm through one sleeve and gently put his other arm through the other. The sleeves hit a few inches above his wrist and it was tight around the shoulders. "See? Ridiculous. I bet I could probably only get a few buttons up before I'd have to stop."

Patrick was half-listening as he kept staring at David’s shoulders as they pulled the fabric back and forth as he moved his arms around. The shirt was hanging loosely on his torso as David hadn't bothered to do any of the buttons and the ends of the shirt kept brushing David's stomach. "I don't think it's that bad," Patrick softly replied. 

David looked over at Patrick and noticed that his face was slack and mouth slightly ajar. "Is this a thing for you Patrick? Do you like it when I where your clothes?" David had started to walk towards the bed and was now crawling towards Patrick and Patrick slowly leaned back until his head hit the pillows. 

"I mean you are just wearing my shirt and underwear so it's a nice picture." Patrick gripped David's thighs and David leaned over with Patrick's shirt now fully hanging down so that he could fully see David's torso. 

"Nice to know I'm your eye candy." David said with a grin as he started to take Patrick's shirt off. 

"This is definitely a look that is staying at the apartment," Patrick replied as he pulled David down to kiss him.

\---

Patrick and David both loved when Patrick wore David’s sweaters and while David didn’t do it often they were just as appreciative when David wore Patrick’s button-ups.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this and if you want to yell about Schitt's Creek with me go to my tumblr [hullomoon](https://hullomoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
